Let's Mess With Time!
by MeltingPlatinum
Summary: A not-so-spectacular turn of events leave Malon, Saria and Link stuck in the events of thousands of years ago.


**A/N: Hey people of ! It's been a while since I've written anything (I abandoned the Soul Eater fic and finished the Hunger Games one) but I think this will be a good time filler until I start another fic :) If anyone is extremely OOC or a Mary Sue or there are paradoxes etc, PLEASE TELL ME. I beg you! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction: Adult timeline, Kokiri Forest

"Hey, Saria, hey, hey, Saria, hey, hey, Saria, hey, HEY!"  
I groan and roll over, pushing my pillow over my ears. "Please let me sleeeeeeeeeep." I mumble.  
"If you don't get up now I'll go get Navi!" Minako calls.  
Oh goddesses. It must be barely sixteenth sun.  
"Mido's waiting at the door!" Minako says.  
Silly Mido. I'm the FOREST SAGE. That means that Mido has to give up already! If I get together with somebody (which I won't because I'm only a kid) it would either be with another sage (but not that annoying owl) or the Hero of Time: Link! But he's an adult and I think that would be considered pedophilia.  
"Sariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get upppppppp!" Minako whines.  
"Fine!" I eventually reply. Minako is so annoying in the morning!  
I slowly sit up and climb out of bed.  
Minako never goes out into public with me anymore, but sometimes I wish she did.  
I don't get teased like Link used to, but I don't like being alone.  
Even though Minako is annoying as heck.  
I drag a wood comb through my hair.  
The comb was given to me by the Great Deku Tree, and crafted from his branches. He gave all the Kokiri a gift when I was young, and the older Kokiri say that he has always done that, once every ten years.  
That's what makes it special, I guess.  
My green hair has grown a lot, and Minako won't let me cut it. She says it looks pretty. It goes down past my shoulders now.  
I don't like it.  
I dress in a spring-green winter coat over a white shirt and black trousers.  
I think I look nice enough, but Minako suggests a white headband.  
Minako is so small you can't see what she wears. She just looks like a green blob.  
I grab my ocarina and stuff it in my pocket.  
My ocarina is special to me. I've had it ever since I was just a young Kokiri, and it was given to me by a Skull Kid in the Lost Woods.  
"Smile." Minako whispers, so I plaster a white grin on my face and leave my house.  
"Saria!" I hear a boy's voice yell. One whose voice is still high-pitched like a little boy.  
"Get lost, Mido." I say, not even turning around. "I'm going to see Link and I don't think he'd be happy to hear it if I told him you were bothering me."  
"But Saria, you can do so much better than Link! There's me! I've had a crush on you since we were seven!" Mido protests.  
I turn to face him.  
"Mido, I have to go now."  
I push past Mido and make my way to the Lost Woods, where I told Link I would meet him.  
I am met by another sage, the no-life owl Kaepora Gaepora.  
"Hello, Saria! Did you know that if you play a certain tune on the ocarina it helps others to find you? I could see the Hero of Time earlier, it would probably be very helpful to him if you played your song!" he said. "Would you like me to repeat what I said?"  
"No, thank you. I understand." I tell Kaepora.  
He flies away, and I start to go towards the Sacred Forest Meadow and my temple.  
There I sit and take out my ocarina.  
I start to play my song as I wait for Link.  
Pretty soon I see the familiar green hat that Link always wears.  
I smile and put my ocarina away.  
"Hi Link!" I call. Navi follows Link, to my horror.  
"Saria! It's good to see you!" Link replies.  
"So who did you want me to meet?" I ask him.  
Link grins. "In time, Treeface, in time."  
I giggle. "Don't call me that!" I joke.  
"So how're things?" Link asks.  
"Pretty good. The Deku Babas finally decided to die for good. I think somebody must have poisoned them at the roots." I reply.  
"That's good, now do you think we should get going?" Link says.  
"Get going where?" I ask.  
"Lon Lon Ranch of course! I want you to meet Malon!"  
I frown.  
"Malon's your girlfriend, right?"  
Link laughs. "No! She's my half-Gerudo half-Hylian horse-owning friend."  
I nod. "Okay then. I'll follow you, then."  
Link starts to leave, and I follow him.  
I miss Link. He's always out on his adventures and I'm always doing sage stuff. This is one of the rare days when we both have free time.  
We pass through the Kokiri Forest and onto a small, narrow passageway I have never been through.  
I've always wondered what lies beyond the forest, but I've never been able to see because, well, I thought I would die if I left the forest. But since I'm a Sage, I'm safe.  
We cross the bridge where I gave Link his fairy ocarina.  
Of course he had to go replace it with the Ocarina of Time.  
Link can be very inconsiderate sometimes.  
After crossing the bridge we arrive in a huge paddock of sorts.  
"Link, where are we?" I ask.  
I've never seen so much open land in my life. I can see a volcano and the Hyrule Castle in the distance.  
It's beautiful.  
"This is Hyrule Field." Link says. He climbs up onto his horse and extends a hand to me so I can join him. We ride towards the centre of the field. A couple of smallish structures sit there, next to a small fenced off area full of horses and hay.  
Link opens the front gate and lets himself in, so I follow.  
"Malon!" he calls.  
I look around at the barns and what looks like a house. I can see lots of little white birds.  
Cuccos, I guess. Link told me about them. He said they were pure evil. But how can something so cute be so evil?  
One comes up close to me and I pat its head.  
"Link!"  
A tall redheaded girl with pale skin and a pointy-ish nose runs towards my best friend and hugs him. "It's been forever! Where have you been?!" she says.  
I study her face. She looks sweet, but looks can be deceiving. This must be Malon.  
"Just friends, eh?" I tease without smiling.  
Link smiles sheepishly. What's that supposed to mean?  
"Who's this girl?" Malon asks with a smile, flashing her pearly-white teeth.  
"I'm Saria, Link's best friend." I say and force a smile, trying to catch some of her happiness.  
Malon widens her eyes and curtsies. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Saria! I'm Malon, and this is the Lon Lon Ranch!"  
I nod, trying to look friendly. I've never been good meeting new people.  
"Would you like something to drink?" asks Malon.  
"No thanks, I'm good." I say.  
"Do you have any milk?" Link asks.  
"Oh yes, plenty! I'll just go get some!" Malon runs off towards a barn and Link turns to face me.  
"So, what do you think of her?" he asks. His nose is all crinkled and his blue eyes look slightly worried.  
"I don't know her well enough to judge." I comment.  
Malon seems nice enough, but I want to get to know her before I come up with my final conclusion.  
Malon comes back holding a bottle labeled "Lon Lon Milk." She hands it to Link. "I hope you enjoy it!" she smiles.  
Link nods and I can easily see his expression change from worry to cheeriness. I love it when Link smiles. His eyes sparkle and you can see his dimples.  
I can barely ever make him smile these days, so I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy.  
"So, Malon, we were thinking of going down to Hyrule Castle Town. Would you like to join us?" Links asks.  
"Um, we were?"  
When did Link say that? He only said we were going to Lon Lon Ranch.  
"I'd love to!" Malon replies.  
Link nods. "Okay, let's go then!"  
Malon and Link start to run out of the ranch, Link still holding his bottle of milk.  
I chase after them, but they are much faster than me so I just end up walking. Link's horse stays in the paddock.  
It takes me about twenty minutes to reach the castle drawbridge and Link grins when he sees me.  
"Go any slower and you'll be going backwards!" he declares, so I joke-punch him in the elbow.  
We cross the drawbridge and end up in the Square. I turn around and take in all the sights. There are so many shops and so many people! The air smells like herbs and spices that I can't quite name. I can see the actual palace in the distance, and a temple sits near it.  
I feel the corners of my mouth move up into a smile.  
"This is where we first met!" Malon says excitedly.  
I can't help but roll my eyes. Seriously? She makes it sound like they're a married couple or something. I must look pretty funny, smiling and rolling my eyes at the same time.  
"Where to first?" Link asks me, ignoring Malon.  
I look around, and spot a small, crowded stall. Pleasant aromas waft over from there, and I feel the need to go closer.  
"There." I decide, pointing to the stall.  
We wander over and I notice a man standing behind a bench there. I have to jump to see over the top of the excited women.  
The man is holding knives and juggling, and the nice smell is coming from white fluffy balls of what kind of smells like corn with rosemary on top.  
I clap to encourage the man, and he adds another knife to the five he is juggling.  
He smiles at me, but it distracts him from the knives and he accidentally knocks one forward.  
It hits Malon in the face, and she falls backwards.  
"Oh my goddesses!" I exclaim, bending down to examine her face.  
"Holy Nayru!" Link shouts, copying me.  
"That hurt." Malon says.  
Even now she's still smiling! What is wrong with this woman?!  
"Link, play that time song on your ocarina!" I instruct. "Then we can avoid this stall."  
Link pulls out the dreaded Ocarina of Time and starts to play.  
I detect a wrong note about halfway through the song, so I just pray that it won't affect the effects.  
Applause, please! Clever use of homophones!  
The world changes slowly until we are standing on not cobblestone roads, but sand.  
The people disappear and some morph into strange looking things in shells.  
Pools of wet sand are scattered along the ground, and the castle disappears, too. Pretty soon, all that is left is the Temple of Time.


End file.
